This invention relates to a control system of resisting and assisting force for a rehabilitation apparatus, particularly to one used to design a multi-stage rehabilitation program by imitating the frictional resistance of different road conditions to carry out rehabilitation of a patient's hands or legs in proper sequence. In the process of rehabilitation, the power assisting force of a motor for the rotating wheel of a wheelchair and for the pedal of a stationary bike will gradually decrease and finally the patient will be able to push the wheelchair and pedal the stationary bike by himself, achieving effect of rehabilitation of a patient's hands or legs.
Conventional wheelchairs are divided into two categories: hand-pushing wheelchair and power-driving wheelchair. The hand-pushing wheelchair is not supplied with any power, therefore in case a patient has his hand hurt (such as convulsion, scald or sport hurt), he cannot push the wheelchair to move by himself without other people's help. The power-driving wheelchair is provided with a motor to supply power so a patient seated therein needs only to control a swing rod to make the wheelchair move back and forth and change directions, needing no labor in moving it about.
Further, a conventional stationary bike is provided with a generator to produce resistance and applies various braking skills to offer feeling of the resistance, able to acquire different perception of brake and resistance through power control. However, such a conventional stationary bike cannot supply power-assisting force, nor can it imitate various frictional forces of different road conditions.
In fact, the two kinds of conventional wheelchairs mentioned above are not helpful nor effective for the recovery of a patient's hands, while the foresaid conventional stationary bike has no function of imitating different road conditions. In view of these problems, this invention is devised to improve the defects and maintain the functions of the conventional wheelchair and the stationary bike.